


The essence of Valla: The demon's hunter

by Lightofonesoul



Category: Diablo III
Genre: Diablo - Freeform, Diablo III - Freeform, Drabble, Italian, Other, Valla - Freeform, blizzard, demon's hunter, game, introspective, malinconic, the demon hunters
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:32:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightofonesoul/pseuds/Lightofonesoul
Summary: "Valla si guardò intorno abbassandosi il cappuccio, e sistemandosi i lisci capelli scuri movimentati dalla lotta. Oramai era piuttosto abituata a quella visione cupa e di oscurità che i demoni lasciavano. Come di un villaggio che stesse per bruciare, ma era anche avvezza alla visione rincuorate di una nuova luce dopo la catastrofe: di un posto salvato"





	

L'odore di bruciato cominciava a svanire, così come le fiamme che prima dominavano il villaggio. I resti della battaglia riempivano il terreno fra sangue e fango, dardi e frecce, sparsi o trapassati cadaveri di demoni. Valla si guardò intorno abbassandosi il cappuccio, e sistemandosi i lisci capelli scuri movimentati dalla lotta. Oramai era piuttosto abituata a quella visione cupa e di oscurità che i demoni lasciavano. Come di un villaggio che stesse per bruciare, ma era anche avvezza alla visione rincuorate di una nuova luce dopo la catastrofe: di un posto salvato. I cittadini uscivano dalla chiesetta nella quale si erano riparati, e lacrime di gioia insieme a ringraziamenti di essere stati salvati, riempivano il villaggio.

La cacciatrice ripose le balestre, guardando quelle tenere scene alla quale lei stessa non era più abituata: baci e abbracci che Valla da tempo osservava soltanto, come una spettatrice di uno spettacolo già visto, ma più sentito nel suo essere. E che nemmeno più desiderava ricevere. L'umanità l'aveva persa diverso tempo fa, e quello che rimaneva era un'arma contro i demoni: una cacciatrice destinata a salvare il mondo dalle atrocità dei mostri, null'altro. L'odio e la vendetta dimoravano in lei, e l'unico modo per sfamarle era uccidere demoni...essere la loro cacciatrice

«Amica mia» Kormac il suo alleato e amico, le si avvicinò, poggiandole una mano sulla spalla.

«Abbiamo fatto un buon lavoro» aggiunse, guardando con soddisfazione la gente che avevano "tirato fuori" dalle grinfie del male. Valla con i suoi grandi occhi blu, osservò l'amico templare, e la sua leggera commozione alla scena di una madre che abbracciava suo figlio. L'uomo dal viso fidato e dal prestante fisico; al quale il suo ordine l'aveva allenato per essere un ottimo combattente, era ancora umano. E per quanto fosse il suo compagno in quell'avventura e combattesse con grinta e grande desiderio di giustizia, come imponeva il suo ordine templare, il lato umano l'aveva conservato. Lui poteva ancora costruirsi una vita.. la cacciatrice sospirò a quel pensiero, ma a lei tanto non importava. L'unica cosa che contava per Valla era salvare il mondo e liberarlo da empi mostri, come gli aveva insegnato il suo ordine di sopravvissuti ai demoni.

Difatti era consuetudine che essi prendessero alcune persone nel loro ordine. Persone nei cui occhi si leggessero il grado necessario di vendetta e di odio, trasformandoli poi in armi: potenti macchine contro i mostri e l'oscurità. E lei era brava in questo, una delle migliori a detta del suo maestro. Ovvero colui che la iniziò alla lotta e a bilanciare l'odio e la potenza. Essi dovevano essere "giusti" per far sì che creassero la giusta dose per un attacco, senza eccedere per non passare dalla parte sbagliata. Troppo odio avrebbe portato a questo, e troppa potenza usata nel modo sbagliato, avrebbe guastato l'equilibrio. Gli avevano insegnato a essere agile e vigile, sempre in ogni occasione, in perfetta sintonia con il proprio corpo e movimenti. Esattamente come con la propria balestra, o arco. Infatti i cacciatori di demoni prediligevano questo tipo di armi, per la velocità e agilità che potevano così avere.

«Tu sei la cacciatrice!» improvvisamente, una vocina interruppe i pensieri di Valla. Un bimbo dai grandi occhi blu si avvicinò a lei di gran corsa

«Michael» urlò una donna che gli correva dietro, presumibilmente la madre. Valla si bloccò: non sapeva farci con la gente, figurarsi con i bambini ma lui la guardò con ammirazione.

«Che begli archi che hai! Ti ho visto mentre abbattevi quei mostri dalla finestra della chiesa» esclamò entusiasta mimando il tutto, e indicando le due balestre che pendevano ai fianchi della ragazza. Lei abbassò lo sguardo sul bambino dalla folta e riccia capigliatura, con un piccolo sorriso «Balestre sono balestre, e sono meglio di un arco, perché vedi? Esse sono più rapide e precise» prese le armi in mano mostrandogliele, e scoccò qualche dardo in una balla di fieno sopravvissuta all'attacco.

Michael portò la bocca ad un'espressione ad "o" con tanto stupore nel suo volto «Forte! Però io preferisco la spada» e poi puntò i suoi occhioni su Kormac, con rinnovata meraviglia «E tu sei il guerriero! Io un giorno diventerò come te e abbatterò l'oscurità» il templare sorrise abbassandosi al livello del bambino «Io ne sono sicuro, ma spero il più tardi possibile piccolino»

«Io non sono piccolo!» esclamò con enfasi il bambino e Kormac lo fermò, prima che cercasse di toccare la spada con le piccole manine «Per questo sì» lo ammonì lui, beccandosi un piccolo broncio da parte del bambino. Valla di fianco a loro osservò la scena con un mezzo sorriso sul volto, ammirando il suo amico e tutta la dolcezza che provava per quel bambino. Lei oramai a stento sapeva cosa fosse...

«Michael, lascia stare i nostri salvatori» la madre improvvisamente intervenne: una bella contadinella un po' dimessa dalle tragedie portate dai demoni, ma dalla esile bellezza che trapelava dal suo volto smunto ma contornato da grandi occhi neri. Prese per le spalle suo figlio.

«Perdonate mio figlio» esclamò con tono flebile

«Oh no milady, nessun disturbo» fu Valla a rispondere con un tono basso, beccandosi un sorriso riconoscente da parte della donna «Abbiamo fatto quello che dovevamo» intervenne Kormac con tono solenne e lei lo guardò

«E io e mio figlio, come tutte queste persone, ve ne siamo grate. Avete bisogno di qualcosa questa sera? Un letto o cibo? Potrei fornirvi molto volentieri, la nostra locanda è a vostra disposizione» il templare si voltò verso Valla, conosceva la poca predisposizione dell'amica ad accettare questo genere di cose e non per scortesia. Lei diceva spesso "una locanda è un posto perfetto per un'imboscata, meglio accamparsi all'aperto" così potevano essere vigili, e meno sotto l'attenzione di qualche demone. Evitando così anche eventuali danni ad innocenti che avrebbero potuto andarci di mezzo. Kormac ammirava la sua amica, poiché per quanto ritenesse di essere oramai priva di sentimenti e solamente un'arma contro il male, era pura e combatteva per la luce. Una delle migliori persone altruiste, e permeata dalla vera bontà, che mai avesse conosciuto. La guardò un secondo mentre la ragazza assumeva un'espressione sulla difensiva, tipica di quando doveva rifiutare qualcosa

«Vi ringrazio, ma come ha detto il mio amico, abbiamo fatto solamente il nostro dovere e non vogliamo nulla in cambio. Grazie comunque» rispose con un tono piuttosto formale e la contadina annuì «Grazie ancora per averci salvati» aggiunse ciò, prima di allontanarsi con il bimbo tenuto per mano. Michael però si dimenò dalla presa della madre che lo chiamò, ma inutilmente.

«Cacciatrice» a quel richiamo Valla si fermò, girandosi verso il bimbo. Qui si guardarono per un po', mentre nella cacciatrice cresceva il consueto imbarazzo di non sapere cosa fare. Fu però colpita quando il bimbo le fece un gran sorriso, abbracciandola stretta al fondo del bacino

«Grazie di averci salvati» sussurrò poi. E Valla sentì un chiaro tonfo al cuore, mentre qualcosa si muoveva in lei, questo qualcosa l'avvolse, una sensazione che da tempo non provava e un ricordo... un doloroso ricordo legato a una sorellina. Più o meno dell'età del piccolo che l'abbracciava in quel modo, e nonostante il pensiero non riuscì a ricambiare l'abbraccio, talmente fu stupita della cosa e oramai chiusa a certi affetti. Cosicché diede al piccolo un colpetto alle spalle e Michael poco dopo si staccò.

La guardò con grandi occhioni blu, dolci e riconoscenti per davvero, come solo un bambino può essere

«Però se ci rivedremo dovrai insegnarmi a usare le balestre, prometti» Valla sorrise, sinceramente e con affetto verso quella creaturina che l'aveva considerata in tale modo.

Agli inizi di quella missione la gente la guardava con sospetto e per quanto fossero riconoscenti, non vedevano l'ora se ne andasse. La sua presenza turbava e inquietava la gente, ma poi il suo nome si dilagò da Tristam a Wortham e altri luoghi, così come il fatto fosse dalla parte del bene. Ma per quanto la gente mostrava sempre più gentilezza era velata di diffidenza, cosa della quale quel bambino era privo.

«Te lo prometto» sussurrò così, mentre il bimbo felice andò a salutare Kormac, che lo accolse con dolcezza in un saluto più formale, come il bambino gli aveva riservato. Il templare infatti, gli strinse la mano come Michael desiderava, e il piccolo non cercò l'abbraccio che invece da Valla aveva preteso. Questo la colpì immensamente, perchè di solito era Kormac ad ispirare fiducia non lei. Ma a quanto pare i bambini sanno riconoscere la purezza ed il bene meglio di qualsiasi altro.

La cacciatrice guardò il suo amico e quel bambino da lontano, e seguì poi Michael dirigesi dalla madre mentre era avvolta da tenerezza, e dalle lacrime che pizzicavano i suoi occhi.

**Author's Note:**

> Angolo autrice: Ciao a tutti :) e grazie a chiunque abbia letto e magari lascerà qualche recensione :)  
> questo personaggio viene da Diablo III ed è la cacciatrice di demoni ma può leggerlo anche chi non conosce il gioco penso :) l'ho pubblicai anche su efp ma visto non vi era il reparto, ho deciso di metterlo anche qui.  
> Ho giocato a Diablo e subito mi è saltato all'occhio questo personaggio, mi rammento che appena presi il gioco guardai nel manuale dentro e lessi la storia di Valla e mi colpì. E subito quando iniziai il gioco, la selezionai come personaggio e da lì ho cominciato ad adorarla :P mi piace anche molto il rapporto che ha con Kormac questa vera amicizia, della quale ho seguito ogni dialogo che hanno avuto ,e stando attenta anche alla storia di quest'ultimo, e questo one shot è il risultato :D  
> fatemi sapere che ne pensate e un saluto cari lettori :)


End file.
